I Prayed For This Moment
by DarkBlueWithYou
Summary: My First Fanfic, so be nice! When a needy kid moves in with the Camdens, will Ruthie realize who it is she really should be with? Or will someone new take Martin's place in her heart? Marthie of course! Oneshot


"Kids, we need to have a family meeting," Eric Camden said, sitting down in the living room chair.

"That means put the magazine down, Ruth," Annie, his wife said.

"Sorry," she said, putting her _Brio and Beyond _magazine down on the coffee table. "Alright, what is it?"

Eric glanced around the room making sure that everyone was present. Sam and David, the 10 year-old twins sat on the couch and his 18 year-old daughter Ruthie sat in the other chair with her legs over one arm, back to the other.

"There is a young man at church," Annie began, "that needs our help. He is homeless at the moment and needs a safe home to live in until he gets back on his feet. How would the three of you feel if he stays here for a while?"

Silence.

Then, suddenly, the twins brought forth their lists of questions.

"How old is he?" David asked.

"Yeah, is he our age?" Sam added.

"Or is he older?" David finished.

"Oh, he is about a year older than Ruthie," Eric said.

"Then it will be just like Martin! He would play with us and give us presents!"

"I can't wait!" David added. And they both started talking and asking questions very loudly. Ruthie became lost in her own reverie.

"Just like Martin," she thought.

Ruthie sat on the back porch and from what she could tell; Chris was nothing like their former houseguest and her (former?) crush, Martin Brewer. Chris had long blond curls and big blue eyes. He was loud but sweet and easy going. Ruthie was quite taken by his charm and whit.

"Where are you going to school this fall, Ruth?" Chris asked her.

"_He is so thoughtful and polite!" _Ruthie thought.

"Oh, I am going to London to study acting. I leave the second week of August."

"Well, I am sure you are an amazing actress. How could someone not be with your amazing eyes? They alone tell a story," he said, causing Ruthie's cheeks to turn a bright pink.

"Thanks," she whispered. But his gaze that was set on her did not lighten. He leaned in to kiss her.

"_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone"_

Ruthie's cell phone started to ring, causing her to jump a little.

"Oh, do you mind?" she asked.

"No, no. Go ahead!" he replied. She smiled and slipped into the empty kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Ru, it's me," a male voice said.

"Martin? What the heck? What do you want?"

"I really want to talk to you, Ruthie. It's really important."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you! Why are you just now calling me? Just when the pain inside finally started going away! You never called! Never! Not in over 2 years! Were you afraid of the embarrassment of breaking a naïve 16-year-old girl's heart? Or better yet, maybe you just want to lead me on again! I want nothing to do with you, Martin Brewer! Nothing!" she started to hang up, tears soaking her cheeks.

"Wait Ruthie! Please! It is none of that! I really need to talk to you. I miss you," he said.

"Ok, talk." She sighed. "_He missed me!_" she thought, her heart suddenly beating faster, palms starting to sweat. Her anger melted away.

"I am on my way to Glen Oak. I need to tell you all of this in person," he said.

"I'm busy. And what makes you think I would ever want to talk to _you_!" She slammed her powder blue Razor phone shut.

_I'm not ready to face him yet._

She walked back out to a waiting Chris.

"Who was that?" he asked. She sat back down on the steps.

"Oh, just an old friend. But that doesn't matter now," she said with a sly smile. And he leaned in to kiss her.

A few minutes later, a very nervous Martin Brewer drove into the Camden driveway.

"God, please let this go well. I really love her. Thank-you for putting a girl as amazing as her in my life and forgive me for not realizing that she was the one you wanted for me all along. And please, help her to forgive me. She deserves to be mad; I was a jerk. If she doesn't forgive me, I don't know how I will live! I love her so much. Amen."

And with that, Martin sent all of his worries away in one simple prayer and turned off his car.

He went around to the back gate because it was a beautiful day and he figured someone would be outside. But what he saw was not reassuring.

Ruthie and Chris were making out. Martin could tell they were pretty into each other because neither looked up.

He coughed.

No response.

He yelled.

Nothing.

Called.

Diddly.

Finally, he broke down and thought of something that would get her attention.

"Ruthie, _Grey's Anatomy _got cancelled!" he finally yelled.

"It got what!" she finally looked up. But seeing it was Martin, she said, "Oh, its _you."_

Martin was at a loss for words. He came to tell Ruthie, finally, the truth. But how could he tell her now? She obviously had moved on. That ship had sailed. And reached the other harbor. And unloaded and was going to another stop.

"Ruthie, can we talk? This can't wait."

She sighed. Then she looked at Chris.

"Can you give us a sec? We can finish this later," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Sure. I gotta unpack my stuff anyways." He went inside.

"_Unpack! This bozo is moving in!" _ Martin thought.

Ruthie walked down to the picnic table and sat down, where she always had sat when they had their talks when she was younger. Then, just as she remembered, he sat down next to her.

"Well, talk."

"Don't be like that, Ru! I want to tell you something that could change everything! I just found out that I'm not Aaron's dad!" He waited for her to respond, praying it would be good.

"Wait, that means you _won't _marry Sandy!" she said innocently.

"Yes! I am free! I can finally be with the woman I love!"

Ruthie's heart sank. She kept the smile on her face though, planning a break down as soon as he left.

"That is so great! You should go tell Meredith then! She will be so happy!"

"But why? To be with the person I love, I don't even have to move. I can sit right here and be with her," he said, picking up her ever-so-small hand in his bigger one.

"Do you mean that?" she said in practically a whisper, tears filling her mocha eyes.

"I do," Martin said. "I love you, Ru."

She could no longer hold back the tears that stung her eyes.

"I love you too!" she said.

"Really?" he said. Now the tears were coming to his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you and I never will," she said.

Then, Martin's tears fell too, giving up his goal of looking tough all the time. He leaned in kissed her ever-so-soft lips. But, she quickly pulled away.

"Martin?" she innocently began.

"Yeah?" he said, wiping her tears away with his thumps.

"Promise me one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Promise me you will forgive me for being such a jerk way back then.

"Promise."

"Pinky Promise?" she said, sticking out her pinkie finger.

He laughed.

"Yeah, pinky promise." He said, enveloping her finger in his and using it, pulled her into another kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"You know, Ruthie Camden. I prayed for this moment."


End file.
